


Georg Nowack and his (kind of) younger brother

by black_box_boy



Series: She loves me but every song is replaced with the gross laughing from three letters [2]
Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: Found Family, The domesticity we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_box_boy/pseuds/black_box_boy
Summary: defining his family is a bit difficult. Luckily, Georg makes a decision with a little help from everyone’s favorite sales clerk/delivery boy
Series: She loves me but every song is replaced with the gross laughing from three letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608502
Kudos: 6





	Georg Nowack and his (kind of) younger brother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 5 mins and I never read it all the way through so I’m just hoping it makes sense

Georg isn’t sure if he considers mr maraczek his father or his friend. I mean he was never one for family. His father died when he was very young, his mother in his late teens. But with how often he’s over at their house, mr and mrs maraczek are basically his parents. Mrs. maraczek cooks him dinner, he spends what holidays he can with them, they give him life advice. Still he’s hesitant to take final that jump and recognize him as his father. 

Arpad laszlo, Georg has found, has no trouble having maraczek as a dad. It’s obvious to anyone whose ever seen them interact. The way arpad looks at him like he’s a superhero, the kind and guiding nature mr maraczek has around him. It’s been recognized many many times by many many people, including arpad and maraczek. Still, he has trouble recognizing the delivery boy/Clerk as his little brother. 

That is until he comes to georg that one Thursday afternoon. 

“Are you sure mr. Maraczek isn’t your dad too? You’re always over at his house, mrs maraczek loves you, and you inherited the family business. You have to admit, you’re his son.” Georg smiled a bit as he sorted the new shipments onto the shelves. For the past 5 hours, arpad has been dead set on making georg admit he was like maraczek’s child.  
“Sure, if it makes you quit talking and help me with these boxes, then yes I am maraczek’s oldest son.” He laughed. 

Arpad celebrated and he moved to stand and help. He took a few boxes from Georg and started stocking them, but soon he fell quiet. 

“Georg, may I ask you something?” The Informalities caught georg a bit off guard. Arpad always calls everyone mister or miss, no matter how comfortable he is around them. He set down the boxes he was organizing.  
“Of course.”

“Am I doing a good job as a clerk?”  
Arpad spoke a bit quietly. “I mean I know I haven’t been yelled at yet and I’m doing the best I can but i don’t think mr maraczek would tell me if I was an awful clerk and you’re so good at your job and-“ the words were rushed and he could tell he was rambling. This topic had been plaguing him since his second day at work. Before, he was so confident that he would be the perfect sales clerk, but actually being in the shop and seeing how everyone else works, well it made him anxious.

Before he could continue with his ramblings, georg laid a hand on his shoulder. Arpad stopped talking, suddenly aware of how hot and quiet it was in the room.  
“Don’t ever doubt your work. You’ve trained so hard to be here and you have more work ethic than all of us combined. You’re always so kind to the customers and you know just exactly what they’re looking for before they have a chance to speak. Seeing you work this last month has been such an exciting time, because I get to see you learn and improve. You’re doing a fantastic job arpad. Mr maraczek and I are so proud of you.” 

Arpad laughed quietly.  
“You really are like my big brother.”

Georg laughed back ruffled his hair, content now with his new found younger brother.  
Maybe being a maraczek wasn’t so terrible after all.


End file.
